An adamantane contains 4 cyclohexane rings condensed to form a cage skeleton, and is a highly symmetric and stable compound. Derivatives thereof show specific performances, thus are known to be useful as raw materials for a pharmaceutical raw material, a high performance industrial material and the like. An adamantane has, for example, optical characteristics, heat resistance and the like, and therefore attempts have been made to use it for an optical disk substrate, an optical fiber, a lens and the like (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, there have been attempts to use an adamantane ester as a raw resin material for a photoresist by utilizing its acid-sensitive property, dry etching resistance, UV light transparency and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
In recent years, in the field of an electronic and an optical material, studies are progressing for higher performance/improvement of an optical/electronic component, such as for higher precision, wider viewing angle, and enhanced image quality of a flat panel display using a liquid crystal, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device and the like, for higher intensity, shorter wavelength and whitening of a light source using such optical semiconductors as a light emitting diode (LED) and the like, and further for higher frequency of an electronic circuit and for an optical circuit/communication, and others.
In addition, the progress in the technical field of semiconductors is remarkable, and electronic instruments are rapidly moving toward further miniaturization and weight reduction, high performance, and multi-functionalization. In accordance with such progress, a wiring board is required to have higher density and more wiring.
On the other hand, an epoxy acrylate resin is used for various kinds of coating material, a construction material, a solder resist of a wiring board, a protection film for a color filter of a liquid crystal display and an image sensor, a color resist, and the like. With regard to the solder resist, a bisphenol A epoxy acrylate resin was disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4). Further, as a light-sensitive composition for a color filter, a cresol novolak epoxy acrylate resin was disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 5). However, these epoxy acrylate resins have limits in transparency, (durable) heat-resistance, and (durable) light-resistance, and therefore a material satisfying those requirements has been desired. When an epoxy acrylate resin is used for a solder resist or a material relating to a liquid crystal display, it is often used as a radiation-sensitive resin composition comprising it. In this case, if the transparency of the resin composition is insufficient, only an exposed surface is cured, thereby leading to a problem not to obtain a cured product having good mechanical properties.
Furthermore, in an electronic circuit integrated with a semiconductor and the like, as a computerized society progresses, the increase in volume of information and communication speed and the miniaturization of a device are progressing, thus further miniaturization, integration, and an increase in frequency of the circuit are necessary. Moreover, an optical circuit using an optical waveguide and the like that enable further high speed processing has also been investigated. In those uses, such conventional resins as a bisphenol A epoxy resin and the like have been used as a sealing resin, an adhesive resin, a film, or a resin for a lens. However, the bisphenol A epoxy resin and the like have problems such as a high dielectric constant, insufficient heat resistance and the like in an electronic circuit, a decrease in transparency, yellowing of a resin due to decaying and the like in an optical waveguide and an LED sealant, and others.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H6-305044
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-302077
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-39665
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-286371
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-341533